Fantasma musical
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: En una escuela todo puede suceder, y mas si Minato y kushina asisten ahi. elllos descubren que el amor es algo que ni la muerte puede alterar mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de bella. by NANAMI -UZUMAKI


_**Disclaimer:**__Aplicado._ _Naruto__es__propiedad__única__y__exclusiva__de__la__mente__maestra:__Masashi__Kishimoto._

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Pareja:** Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:** Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo._

**Summary:** En el instituto Konoha Gakuen, se rumora de la existencia de un fantasma y al parecer, cierta chica de cabellos rojos como la sangre, tiene algo que ver con los extraños sucesos que acontecen en el instituto.

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**FANTASMA MUSICAL**

**.**

**BY NANAMI-UZUMAKI**

**.**

La preparatoria Konoha Gakuen, eras una de las más prestigiosas en Tokio, Japón. Los hijos de los empresarios más importantes, asistían ahí y alguno que otro afortunado con beca. Pero… no todo era color de rosa en ese lugar, como usualmente ocurre en cualquier lugar, se expandían rumores, acerca de extraños sucesos ocurridos en aquella prestigiosa escuela.

-Mientes- Decía una chica pelinegra de ojos de igual color y rasgos finos a su compañera de ojos perlas y cabello largo de un color azul oscuro.

-¡Claro que no, te juro que lo he visto!- Exclamo, tratando inútilmente de convencer a su mejor amiga.

-Por favor Hana ¿Cómo quieres que te creamos? Es muy difícil, creer que hayas visto a un fantasma- Mikoto Uchiha, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por la insistencia de su amiga. Pudo sentir como su novio la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Etto… bueno, no lo vi exactamente, si no que… -Hana comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente, mientras un ligero tinte carmín aparecía en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver extremadamente tierna.

-¿Si no que, qué?- Ínsito Fugaku Uchiha a que terminara la frase.

-Lo escuche tocar el piano- Termino Hana ahora roja como un tomate, era definitivo, sus amigos no le creerían por esa patética historia.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Un fantasma tocando el piano en la escuela? Vaya Hana, que historias te inventas- Dijo Mikoto suspirando cansinamente, por las historias que se inventaba su amiga.

-No lo he inventado- Trato nuevamente de convencer a sus amigos.

-Amor tranquila, tal vez estabas muy cansada y comenzaste a imaginarte cosas. Después de todo, te quedaste hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca.- Trato de razonar Hiashi Hyuga, abrazando a su novia por la espalda. Hana simplemente suspiro, no importaba cuanto argumentara, jamás le creerían. Así que, prefirió darle la razón a su novio, antes de quedar como una loca.

-Está bien, tienes razón Hiashi-kun, tal vez solo fue el cansancio- Todos asintieron gustosos por la respuesta y comenzaron a caminar hacia las bancas que estaban en el patio de la escuela. Estaban sumergidos en una conversación trivial. Cuando un fuerte grito, seguido de múltiples sonidos de golpes y objetos cayendo, captaron la atención de los cuatro.

-¡CHICOS ESPEREN POR MI, TTEBANE!

Gritaba una chica de largos cabellos rojizos y unos ojos violetas llenos de vivacidad y energía. Una gota de sudor, apareció en las nucas de los cuatro, al ver a su amiga correr cual bestia por los pasillos. Kushina era de temer.

-¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO, BAKA!

Todo pobre peatón que se pusiera frente a Kushina por accidente, terminaba con sus cosas en el suelo o estampado en la pared, por la fuerza bruta con que la chica los apartaba de su camino. Todos conocían a la Habanera Sangrienta de la escuela. La Uzumaki, era más hombre que mujer, pero sus amigos la aceptaban tal y como era. Ya que era capaz de levantarle el ánimo, hasta el ser mas depresivo del planeta.

-Al fin, pude alcanzarlos ¿Por qué demonios no me esperaron, Fugaku-baka y Hiashi-baka?- Pregunto la pelirroja encolerizada, mientras les daba dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza a sus dos mejores amigos. Los cuales, solo se quejaron y vieron con suplica a sus respectivas novias, mientras ellas, pretendían no darse por entendidas. Preferían mil veces apartarse del camino de Kushina a sufrir su cólera. Pero al final tuvieron algo de piedad por los chicos y se interpusieron frente a la Uzumaki.

-Nee Kushina-chan ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo de rammen?- Pregunto Hana con su ya conocida sonrisa maternal.

-¡Genial, Rammen!- Grito Kushina y rápidamente corrió a la cafetería. Sus amigos la vieron con una sonrisa y la siguieron.

Se encontraban sentados en una de las múltiples mesas que había al aire libre. Por suerte, alcanzaron una bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversaban animadamente y de vez en cuando, el Uchiha y el Hyuga, se burlaban de la forma tan salvaje que tenía su pelirroja amiga de comer.

Ella solo los golpeaba y comenzaba a insultarlos, pero ya era común, se conocían desde pequeños y así había sido siempre. Pronto, la conversación sobre las próximas entregas de calificaciones, cambio abruptamente, por el tema que habían sostenido esa mañana.

-Oe Kushina ¿Si escuchaste la historia tan descabellada que se invento Hana?- Pregunto Mikoto, mientras bebía un zumo de naranja. Kushina simplemente dirigió su vista a Hana y trago los fideos que había en su boca.

-Iie, cuenta Hana, tus historias siempre son fantásticas.

-Etto… no creo que sea tan importante.

-Oh vamos, Hana dice que escucho a un "fantasma" tocar el piano anoche, aquí en la escuela- Termino de relatar Fugaku con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Hana solo se sonrojo a tal punto de parecer un tomate maduro.

-Coff… Coff- Kushina golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, tratando de no ahogarse con los fideos que había intentado tragar.

-Kushina ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto preocupada Mikoto, golpeando levemente su espalda.

La Uzumaki, suspiro con alivio al sentir pasar los fideos y se sentó tranquila en la mesa. Sus amigos la observaban preocupados y extrañados por su comportamiento.

-¿Que te sucedió?- A Hana se le notaba a millas la preocupación. Kushina simplemente rasco su nuca avergonzada y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No es nada, solo… emhh… recordé que tengo tarea y olvide hacerla. Así que… adiós chicos.

Y sin más, la Uzumaki se marcho rápida y atolondradamente del patio de la escuela. Sus amigos, estaban cada vez mas confundidos por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar solo por esa vez, después de todo, Kushina era una chica extraña.

Corría rápidamente por los interminables pasillos de la escuela. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, derecha. Y volvió a dar vuelta en una esquina y otra. El camino se le hacía de lo más eterno. Pero todo eso valía la pena, lo hacía por verlo una vez más.

Subió las escaleras, hacia el tercer piso de la escuela, casi nadie iba a ese lugar, ya que era parte de la antigua escuela. Pronto comenzarían a remodelarlo y lo haría un lindo salón de música. No le era de extrañar, eso había sido anteriormente, solo que ahora estaba más deteriorado por los años y era peligroso, por la inestabilidad del concreto. A Kushina poco le importo, a tropezones subió los últimos escalones y ahora más tranquila, caminaba por los pasillos. Las paredes estaban descarapeladas y en el piso estaban partes de lo que antes fue el techo.

Siguió caminando por el infinito pasillo, como si ya hubiera estado miles de veces en ese lugar y hasta podría decirse que podía caminar con los ojos cerrados. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta en especifico, con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a abrirla, pero se detuvo al escuchar una hermosa y tranquila melodía provenir de ese salón. Kushina sonrió tiernamente y abrió por completo la puerta, al tiempo que la música dejaba de sonar. Dentro el salón no era diferente al resto del piso, estaba deteriorado y la pintura de las paredes, poco a poco iba desprendiéndose, el concreto iba cediendo por los bruscos cambios del clima y la humedad almacenada en el.

El olor a añejo le llego de lleno, poco le importo el estado del piso, su vista estaba centrada en aquel antiguo piano negro de cola. Era hermoso, a pesar de estar lleno de polvo y tener algunas manchas de humedad, seguía perfectamente conservado.

-Estoy aquí- Murmuro Kushina, cualquiera diría que estaba hablando consigo misma, pero que lejos estaban de la realidad.

Pronto el piano comenzó a emitir una hermosa melodía por sí solo. Se podía ver como las teclas, se presionaban sin que en realidad alguien estuviera tocando. Kushina no pareció sorprenderse por ese hecho, ya que solo sonrió y se sentó en la esquina del pequeño banquillo que había frente al piano.

-Tocas muy bien, Minato-kun

Junto a Kushina, una figura fantasmagórica comenzó a tomar forma, era transparente y parecía ser un chico. La Uzumaki le sonrió y la música tomo más potencia. El chico comenzó a materializarse, hasta poder identificarlo. Tenía el cabello largo y desordenado, de un color rubio como el sol. Sus ojos grandes, emitían una paz y tranquilidad, eran como el océano. Sus manos se movían con gracia sobre las teclas y miro a Kushina, dejando de tocar la tranquila melodía.

-Gracias, Kushina-chan- Su voz era suave y fuerte a la vez. Muy masculina a los oídos de Kushina.

La Uzumaki desde pequeña podía ver a aquellos seres sobrenaturales. Su abuela Mito Uzumaki, le había contado la historia de su familia, ellos contaban con un aura muy extraña que les permitía comunicarse con los seres que ya habían pasado a otra vida.

Kushina no había creído eso al principio, tan solo tenía 5 años y su mama le había dicho que su abuela inventaba esas historias, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Hasta que en las noches, comenzaba a tener pesadillas y se levantaba a mitad de la madrugada con un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, y en más de una ocasión, aparecían rasguños en el piso bajo su cama. Claro que no le comento nada a su madre, pensaría que estaba loca.

Decidió hablar con su abuela al respecto y ella le ayudo a controlar sus poderes sobrenaturales. Con el paso de los años, Kushina siguió recibiendo visitas de, los que ella llamaba, sus amigos. Pronto se junto más con sus cuatro mejores amigos, y sabia que algún día debía comentarles sobre su don. Pero aun no estaba preparada.

Cuando entro a la Preparatoria. Había escuchado los rumores sobre el fantasma del piano, y la curiosidad término venciéndola, subiendo al último piso, se encontró con un chico fantasma tocando el piano. Al parecer, no recordaba cómo había muerto y tampoco el porqué estaba en esa escuela. Kushina lo visitaba siempre que podía y trataba de averiguar las causas de su muerte, obviamente sus amigos no sabían absolutamente nada.

-Dime ¿Recordaste algo?- Pregunto con curiosas la Uzumaki. Con su dedo recorrió las polvorientas teclas y esperaba la respuesta del rubio.

-Iie, en lo absoluto- El rubio se veía frustrado y triste. A Kushina le dolía verlo así, pero hacia lo mejor que podía por averiguar sobre su pasado –Cada vez que intento recordar algo, pareciese como su una barrera me impidiera ver mas allá de lo que ya se. Es frustrante-

-Tranquilo, te prometo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para saber sobre tu pasado- La Uzumaki le regalo una gran sonrisa y Minato la correspondió, si estuviera vivo, estaba seguro que la hubiera invitado a salir hace mucho tiempo.

La atmosfera de paz que se había instalado en el ambiente, se esfumo tan rápido como apareció, por el fuerte estruendo que causo el timbre. El sonido hizo un eco, que resonó por cada rincón del pasillo, provocando que una ligera capa de polvo cayera sobre todo lo que estuviera bajo del techo. Kushina estornudo, al sentir el polvo introducirse en su nariz.

Minato rio levemente y a Kushina le pareció lo más lindo que hubiera visto en su corta existencia. Un color carmín adorno sus mejillas, haciéndola ver encantadora a la vista del Namikaze.

-Me tengo que ir, si llego tarde una vez más, el maestro Sarutobi se molestara- Dijo Kushina con algo de pena, no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, te estaré esperando en la noche-

-Hai, aquí estaré-

Y sin más que decir la Uzumaki se retiro. Minato borro rápidamente su sonrisa y una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo, trato de espantarla, alejarla de su lado. Pero nada había funcionado. Esa chica era tan terca y persistente, que había terminado enamorándose de ella. Enamorándose de alguien que estaba viva. Se rio de sí mismo, sin ningún ápice de diversión. Llevaba ya más de 20 años muerto, si podía calcular bien. No tenía idea como había terminado atrapado en aquella escuela, ni el cómo había muerto, pero ahí estaba y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ahí.

Dejo de reír y su expresión volvió a adquirir esa mueca de tristeza y dolor, el piso se lleno de aquella triste melodía, haciendo que a los ingenuos que pasaran por ahí, les recorriera un escalofrió por la columna al escuchar tan tétrica melodía. Podían sentir el dolor que aquel pobre ser les trasmitía, un dolor inexplicable, que nadie podía curar… o tal vez ¿si había forma de hacerlo?

Las clases habían sido tortuosamente largas para la joven pelirroja. Deseaba que ya fuera la hora de la salida, para poder ver a su fantasma favorito. Solo rezaba porque Hana no se quedara hasta tarde de nuevo. Esa chica no aprendía a no sobrepasarse con el estudio. Suspiro por enésima vez en ese día.

-"Solo 10 minutos mas y seré libre"- Pensó con alivio, viendo cada 5 segundos el reloj que reposaba sobre el pizarrón.

No había prestado nada de atención a lo que el maestro Orochimaru decía, en su mente había mil y un preguntas a las cuales aun no encontraba respuesta. Podía sentir la frustración recorriendo todo su ser, estaba desesperada por ayudar a Minato, pero había algo que la molestaba aun más. No quería que Minato desapareciera de su vida. Detestaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado de su _fantasma__musical_.

El timbre sonó estruendosamente, anunciando el término de las clases. Los alumnos salían presurosos, sintiendo la libertad fuera de esos muros. A Kushina se le había complicado un poco convencer a sus amigos de que se podía quedar sola en la escuela. Dio la excusa de que necesitaba adelantar el proyecto que les había dejado Tsunade-sensei. Los chicos no muy convencidos accedieron y se despidieron de su pelirroja amiga. Le dolía mentirle a sus amigos, pero no tenia opción. Cuando estuviera lista, les diría la verdad. Pero aun no era el momento.

Al verlos marcharse, se interno nuevamente en aquellos infernales pasillos, que parecían eternos. Volvió a subir escalón por escalón, hasta llegar al tercer piso. Camino con tranquilidad por los viejos pasillos, pero algo estaba demasiado extraño. Estaba segura que ya debería de haber llegado a la vieja aula de música, pero por alguna extraña razón, seguía caminando sin llegar al aula la cual ya podía distinguir y no podía llegar. Kushina ya desesperada comenzó a correr y continuaba sin acercarse en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía la temperatura descender poco a poco, a Kushina le empezaba a calar hasta los huesos. Ese frio lo había sentido varias veces de niña, cuando los fantasmas estaban enojados, o algo así le había comentado su abuela. Lo había olvidado. Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir algo moverse tras de sí, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observo a una extraña figura moverse casi imperceptiblemente, introduciéndose en un aula. Kushina trago grueso y volvió a correr, ni loca seguiría a esa sombra. Había algo maligno en ella. Podía sentirlo.

Se detuvo nuevamente al sentir que chocaba contra algo, pero no había nada frente a ella. La pelirroja se abrazo a si misma a causa del intolerable frio que hacía. Su cuerpo titiritaba y ya no distinguía si era debido al frio o por el miedo. Mordió su labio con fuerza, al ver a la figura oscura y deformada posarse a unos metros alejada de ella.

-¿Q-u-que qu-quieres?- Pregunto cómo pudo, ya que los dientes la castañeaban tanto que se le complicaba el hablar.

La figura la siguió observando imperturbable, la analizaba, podía sentir su miedo transpirar por cada poro de su piel. Kushina podía ver dos puntos rojizos como la sangre seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir una respiración tras de ella. Enfrente suyo ya no estaba la figura deformada. Con un terror inimaginable y con una tortuosa lentitud, giro su rostro encontrándose nuevamente con aquellas gemas rubíes, llenas de maldad.

-_**"**__**Te**____**quiero**____**a**____**ti**__**"**_

Eso fue lo último que escucho Kushina, antes de perder el conocimiento.

_Continuara…._

Capitulo 2:

Minato pasea de un lado a otro, Kushina ya estaba retrasada, ella _jamás_ llegaba tarde. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso. ¿Sería buena idea salir? ¿Pero y si alguien lo veía? No, eso sería prácticamente imposible, ya que la única que podía verla en toda esa escuela, era su tan adorada pelirroja.

Aun con algo de duda, Minato salió del aula de música y emprendió su búsqueda. No podía quedarse sentado esperando a que ella llegara y ¿si algo malo le había sucedido? Tenía que descubrirlo cuanto antes. Atravesó un par de paredes, se le hacía más práctico que estar vagando por cada pasillo y además, eran más cortos los caminos. Busco en cada rincón y ni rastro de la chica de carácter rudo. Siguió buscando, no quería darse por vencido hasta dar con el paradero de Kushina. Minato detuvo su andar, al captar un pequeño resplandor con el rabillo del ojo. Curioso se acerco y sin agacharse, el pequeño objeto levito hasta su mano, una de las múltiples ventajas de ser fantasma, mover objetos a tu antojo.

Observo el dije que tenía en mano, era un circulo y dentro tenía varios mas, dando la impresión de ser un remolino.

-_"__Es__de__Kushina__"__-_Pensó el rubio al reconocer el dije que la Uzumaki le había mostrado hacia ya un tiempo- Debe estar cerca-

Murmuro y miro a su alrededor, en busca de otro pista que le indicara el camino correcto. Un fuerte y aterrador grito, retumbo en todo el piso, provocando que algunos pedazos de concreto cayeran al suelo. Minato se sobresalto y comenzó a atravesar las paredes, siguiendo la dirección de donde provenía aquel espantoso chillido.

-"Tranquila Kushina, ¡iré por ti!"

El constante eco que provocaban las gotas al chocar contra el suelo, resonaba en aquella oscura y húmeda habitación. El olor a rancio y putrefacción, se impregno en sus fosas nasales, provocando que frunciera el seño por el desagradable aroma. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había. Sentía la cabeza explotar y su cuerpo le dolía mucho, en especial las muñecas y tobillos. Abrió sus ojos violetas por completo e intento moverse, para recorrer el lugar y ver en donde se encontraba, pero el sonido del metal arrastrándose y estirándose, llamo su atención. Tenía muñecas y tobillos atrapados en gruesos grilletes.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- Exclamo la pelirroja al verse aprisionada en una pared, estaba sentada y podía ponerse de pie. Pero caminar más allá de eso, era imposible, estaba atrapada en un oscuro y horrible lugar, del cual no tenia conocimiento ¿la habrían secuestrado? Mordió su labio con nerviosismo y trato inútilmente de liberarse de los pesados metales que la aprisionaban.

-"Minato… Ayúdame"- Pensó con impotencia. Ella no era así, pero sabía que eso era demasiado para que ella pudiera escapar por sí sola. No sabía qué clase de pervertido la había llevado a ese lugar y un fantasma no estaría de más.

Kushina movía violentamente sus brazos y piernas, lastimándose más, pero aun así no dejaba de luchar por su libertad. Estaba asustada, no lo negaba, quería salir de ahí y regresar con su fantasma de cabellos dorados. Pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin tregua alguna y a ella parecía no molestarle el dejarlas salir, necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, al sentir una respiración cerca de su oído, se dio vuelta rápidamente, no encontrándose con nadie. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, podían verse las nubes de vapor que salían de su boca, por el frio que comenzaba a hacer. Un quejido resonaba en la habitación, seguido de algo arrastrándose.

La Uzumaki estaba aterrada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al ya no escuchar nada, los abrió, pero deseo jamás haberlo hecho. De su boca escapo un fuerte grito de horror. Frente a ella, estaba un hombre o lo que quedaba de él. La mandíbula desencajada se movía al compas de los quejidos emitidos por el ser. Su brazo torcido en un ángulo totalmente anormal, sus piernas amputadas y las cuales desprendían un líquido viscoso y asqueroso, y su cráneo fracturado, estaba deformado, por lo que al parecer, había sido un fuerte golpe. Kushina no podía estar más aterrorizada. Grito todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

-¡MINATO AYUDAME!- Grito con desesperación, teniendo fe de que el rubio de ojos azules como el mar, la salvaría.

El ser se acercaba mas a ella, el olor a putrefacción que despedía era insoportable, aguanto la respiración y rezaba por que el fantasma llegara a tiempo. De repente, el peso de los grilletes se desvaneció, dejando sus muñecas y tobillos libres. La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, los cuales tenía fuertemente cerrados, y sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en busca de la salida de aquel asqueroso cuarto. Al encontrar la puerta, la abrió sin duda y salió a un tenebroso pasillo.

Estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo, en el suelo había fragmentos de vidrios y alguno que otro tubo de ensayo. Dejo de analizar el lugar, al oír como la criatura emitía otro quejido y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a correr.

-**¡Eres****mía!**

La voz era profunda y escalofriante, sabía que aun se encontraba en la escuela, al ver varios cuadernos y libros de literatura. Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

-¡Kushina!- reconoció esa voz inmediatamente y detuvo su carrera, encontrándose con un rubio correr en su dirección. – Corre-

Minato la tomo de la muñeca y ella emitió un quejido, aun estaba lastimada. Pero aun así, no dejo de correr con el rubio. El la guio por cada pasillo, hasta que al fin vio la ya conocida puerta del aula de música. Ambos entraron y se encerraron, Kushina se sentó en el suelo, mientras trataba de regular su acelerada respiración. El rubio, simplemente la observaba con preocupación, ella se abrazaba a sí misma, y su cuerpo titiritaba por el miedo.

-Kushina-chan ¿estás bien?- La pelirroja simplemente asintió, incapaz de emitir palabra por el momento. Minato se sentó a su lado e intento pasar un brazo por su espalda, pero este solamente la atravesó.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamo el rubio, totalmente sorprendido. Eso nunca le había sucedido. El podía volverse solido y tocar sin atravesar las cosas. Pero eso fue totalmente inesperado, observo sus manos y estas estaban transparentes, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de concentrarse y al abrirlos, sus manos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-El te quiere llevar con el- Murmuro Kushina, con un hilo de voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El dice que tu le perteneces, el te hizo lo que eres y te llevara con el-

Minato escucho atentamente, las palabras murmuradas por su pelirroja. Se sorprendió en demasía cuando escucho lo que dijo. Eso significaba, que quien lo había convertido en lo que eran quien había acabado con su vida, ahora lo reclamaba de vuelta. Estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-El también vendrá por mi- El Namikaze giro su rostro tan violentamente, que muy fácilmente pudo haberse roto el cuello.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto inseguro.

-El dijo que mi alma le era de utilidad y vendrá por mí para cumplir con sus objetivos-

El rubio ahora su que estaba aterrado, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Kushina, eso jamás. A él podían hacerle lo que quisieran, hasta robarle lo que quedaba de su, por así decirlo, _"__existencia__"_. Pero a Kushina, ni un dedo le pondría encima. Minato se coloco frente a la pelirroja. Colocando sus manos, sobre los hombros de la chica, la observo fijamente y ella le devolvió el gesto. Sus ojos violetas parecían idos y sin vida, estaba como en un trance.

-Kushina-chan, despierta- hablo suave y tiernamente, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-El vendrá por mi- dijo con un hilo de voz, en definitiva, estaba en un trance.

-No, no lo hare, porque yo no se lo permitiré-

-El vend…- El rubio corto la poca distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de ella, el contacto duro unos pocos segundos y él se aparto viéndola fijamente. Acaricio su mejilla con infinita ternura y volvió a besarla, esta vez prolongando el momento. La besaba suave y tiernamente, quería recordar ese momento, por el poco tiempo que le quedaba de existencia.

Sus labios eran cálidos y contrastaban con los fríos de él. Kushina, parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a recobrar la vida que anteriormente no tenían. Lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue a un rubio con los ojos cerrados, invadiendo su espacio personal. Kushina ahora le hacía honor a su anterior apodo, parecía un tomate maduro de lo sonrojada que estaba. Hasta le podía hacer competencia a Hana Hyuga. Minato al sentir la respiración agitada de la pelirroja, se separo y observo como ella lo miraba totalmente sorprendida y nerviosa.

-¡Kushina-chan, regresaste!- El Namikaze la halo contra si, atrapándola en un efusivo abrazo. Estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto en sí. Kushina se confundió a un mas por lo que dijo el fantasma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Entraste en un trance, y comenzaste a decir que, el vendría por nosotros y ese tipo de cosas- Explico Minato, mirando a la chica seriamente –Escucha Kushina, te daré tiempo para que salgas de aquí, debes irte de la escuela-

Kushina se sorprendió por el semblante serio que había adquirido su fantasma favorito. Se veía totalmente convencido de sus palabras y a lejos se podía dar cuenta que no aceptaría un ´no´ como respuesta.

-Eso ni hablar Namikaze, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y no me iré así como así, solo porque tú lo dices.

-¡Basta Kushina!- La pelirroja abrió los ojos por el shock, Minato nunca le había alzado la voz, pero pudo percibir el miedo que emanaba – Esto no es un juego, tu vida está en peligro, así que tienes que irte de aquí. Hare lo posible por darte tiempo y tú te irás.

-Pero Minato…- No pudo continuar su reclamo, ya que el chico, estampo sus labios con los de ella. Besándola con desesperación. Kushina le correspondió de inmediato, sintiendo la infinita tristeza que le transmitía.

-Por favor, solo hazlo- Le suplico el rubio al separarse de ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Kushina se sintió morir en ese instante, algo le decía que no volvería a verlo. Mordió su labio con fuerza y asintió. Minato sonrió con ternura y beso su frente – Anda vamos-

Tomando su mano con delicadeza, el rubio la guio por los pasillos nuevamente. Pero Kushina se detuvo, ahí estaba otra vez, el frio insoportable y la respiración en su oído. Se podían escuchar las sillas viejas y oxidadas moverse, como si los estudiantes se acomodaran en sus asientos para dar comienzo a las clases.

Kushina se tomo fuertemente del brazo de Minato, pero casi cae al atravesarlo por completo. Minato la observo con terror – ¡Corre!- Grito el Namikaze desvaneciéndose, dejando a Kushina sola.

Ella ni tarde ni perezosa, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Varias sombras se movían a su alrededor, chillidos de horror retumbaban por los pasillos. Tras de ella se escuchaban pisadas, que corrían en su dirección. Era todo un completo caos, un espelúznate caos. Kushina cayó fuertemente al suelo, y comenzó a ser arrastrada. Profirió un grito de auxilio, tratando de encajar sus uñas en el suelo, para evitar ser llevada.

-**¡Serás****mía**!- La figura deforme de ojos rojos como la sangre, la arrastraba violentamente.

Kushina emitió un grito de dolor, al sentir como un fragmento de cristal se incrustaba en su muslo. La sombra dejo de tirar de ella y se posiciono frente a Kushina. La presencia de aquel ser, le ponía los nervios de punta, su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, trato de enfocarla en el rostro del espectro que comenzaba a tomar forma, pero perdió el conocimiento, antes de poder identificarlo. La figuro se relamió los labios y sus ojos rojos con tres comillas, la miraron con maldad.

Emitió un quejido al sentir el dolor punzante de su muslo. El ardor que sentía al moverse era insoportable. La espalda le dolía también y como no le iba a doler, si esa mesa plana de metal, le podía incomodar a cualquiera. Rápidamente Kushina se sentó, no importándole el escozor de su herida. Ahora si en definitiva, no sabía en donde estaba. Observo su pierna y se encontró con un pedazo de tela sucio enredado descuidadamente sobre la herida. Si no la atendía pronto, se infectaría.

Paseo su vista por cada rincón del cuarto, encontrándose con extraños símbolos de estrellas con ojos o con letras extrañas que jamás había visto en su vida. Velas negras iluminaban la oscura habitación, había libros y papeles tirados desordenadamente por el suelo. Un extraño aroma a incienso y sangre lleno sus fosas nasales.

Con dificultad, se puso de pie, rechino los dientes al apoyarse en su pierna herida. Pero no importaba, debía encontrar la salida. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Abrió la pesada puerta de metal y entro a otro cuarto. Este sí que le ponía los vellos de punto. Dentro estaba helado, en el suelo una enorme estrella de cinco puntas con símbolos extraños en su interior, estaba dibujada en el suelo con tiza blanca. En las cinco puntas, estaban descansando 5 velas negras encendidas. El olor a incienso se hizo más fuerte.

-"¡Sal de ahí!"- La voz de Minato retumbo en su mente. Kushina dio un respingo y de inmediato se dio media vuelta para irse, pero la pesada puerta se cerro de golpe. La pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, cuando algo la tomo del tobillo e hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, una fuerza sobrenatural tiro de ella y la azoto contra una pared. Kushina grito de dolor y trato de huir hacia la puerta, pero nuevamente tiraron de ella. Lagrimas de dolor, corrían libremente por sus mejillas. La fuerza se detuvo dejándola justamente en el centro de esa estrella.

-Eres mía- Aquella voz sonaba más tranquila, pero no dejaba el toque de maldad de lado. Kushina comenzó a temblar incapaz de hacer algo más. Las fuerzas la abandonaban, pero su espíritu y orgullo le impedían rendirse – Eres resistente, justo lo que necesito-

La sonrisa sádica que tenia aquel hombre de fracciones toscas y tenebrosas, provoco que la pelirroja sudara frio. El hombre comenzó a hablar en un dialecto extraño y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, nunca dejaron de ver los suyos. Las comillas que había alrededor de su pupila, giraban rápidamente. Kushina se mareo por lo rápido que iban y decidió bajar la vista, por desgracia el mareo y el susto que tenia, no eran buena combinación. Devolvió todo, pero se asusto mucho mas, al ver que había vomitado sangre. Tenía mucho miedo.

De pronto una luz, apareció en medio de la habitación, la pelirroja quedo cegada por lo luminosa que era.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA ES MIA!- El hombre extraño rugió con furia y unas manos tomaron toscamente las piernas de Kushina. Profirió un grito de terror y comenzaron a arrastrarla con violencia, pero pararon abruptamente su acción, y Kushina como pudo, se puso de pie y corrió al otro extremo del cuarto.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, al ver a Minato y varios fantasmas mas, luchando contra el hombre sádico y maligno.

-¡Kushina, vete!- Minato le grito, sacándola de su shock, Kushina negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el cálido liquido deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¡No, no puedo dejarte!- La Uzumaki sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho, no quería perderlo, no podía dejarla. Minato le sonrió cálidamente y Kushina se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba desvaneciéndose con los demás.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-

Con un nudo en su garganta, asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió violentamente. Kushina corría por los pasillos, la pierna aun le dolía, pero la adrenalina era tanta que apenas notaba el dolor. El piso temblaba y el techo se desmoronaba, tenía que darse prisa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Un espeluznante grito retumbo por toda la escuela, a Kushina le recorrió un escalofrió, escuchar semejante lamento. Pero aun así, no se detuvo, bajo las escaleras y continúo corriendo.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que se encontraba fuera de la escuela, miro como el tercer piso de la escuela, se derrumbaba, provocando que el segundo sufriera daños graves. Miro el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya era muy entrada la noche. Sonrió tristemente al saber que no volvería a ver a Minato. Pero su sonrisa cambio a una de felicidad al saber que el al fin descansaría en paz.

-¡Kushina!- Se dio la vuelta al oír como la llamaban y sonrió al ver a sus padres correr hacia ella y a sus amigos también. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían, ya que se desvaneció frente a ellos.

Tiempo después….

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por las instalaciones del instituto. Recién lo habían vuelto a abrir, después del pequeño incidente del derrumbamiento. Tuvo que inventarse la excusa de que se quedo dormida en la biblioteca y cuando despertó escucho el estruendo y salió como pudo del edificio. Por supuesto sus padres le creyeron, pero le suplicaron que no volviera a quedarse estudiando después de clases. Claro que ella acepto. Aunque sus amigos no se creyeron esa mentira. Ellos la conocían perfectamente.

Aun no les decía la verdad sobre su don, esperaría un tiempo más antes de hacerlo, prefería prepararlos y luego lanzarles la bomba. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondrían. Sonrió débilmente. Si Minato estuviera ahí, todo sería más fácil. Pero le alegraba en sobremanera que el al fin consiguiera la paz que tanto había buscado. Con el derrumbe, se descubrió que anteriormente, se realizaban rituales satánicos en ese lugar. Minato y esas almas, estaban atrapados debido al espectro que los recolectaba. Por eso el rubio no recordaba nada de cuando estaba vivo, el los controlaba. Negó con la cabeza, ya no debía pensar en eso.

Miro el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca vendada y apresuro el paso, llegaría tarde a clases. Abrió la puerta corrediza de su aula y vio que el profesor aun no llegaba, suspiro con alivio y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Nee Kushina-chan ¿Supiste que hay un nuevo alumno? Dicen que toca muy bien el piano- Mikoto siempre estaba enterada de todo lo que sucedía en la escuela.

-Iie, no es como si me interesara- Kushina se sentó atrás de Mikoto y miro por la ventana.

-Kushina aguafiestas a este paso, nunca tendrás novio.

-Etto… Mikoto-chan, no creo que Kushina te este escuchando- Menciono Hana apuntando a la pelirroja que observaba distraídamente por la ventana.

-Eh?... ¡Kushina escúchame!

-Señorita Uchina, no haga tanto escándalo- La reprendió el profesor Orochimaru, entrando al aula.

-Hai, gommenasai sensei- Se disculpo Mikoto con un ligero tinte carmín en sus mejillas, debido a la vergüenza.

-Bueno chicos, siéntense y guarden silencio, hoy como muchas sabrán a ingresado un nuevo estudiante. Pasa- La puerta corrediza se abrió y un chico entro al aula.

Kushina escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de la población femenina.

-_"__Calenturientas__"_- Pensó con fastidio la pelirroja y se giro a ver a su amiga Hana y para su sorpresa, esta miraba embobada hacia el frente. Miro a Mikoto y esta de igual forma, miraba totalmente hipnotizada al chico nuevo. Kushina dirigió su vista hacia el frente por la curiosidad y sus ojos se abrieron por el shock. El chico era guapo, muy guapo. Cabello rubio largo y desordenado, le daba un toque rebelde y encantador. Sus ojos azules como el mar, transmitían una calidez inimaginable. A pesar de tener la playera del instituto, se notaba a leguas lo bien formado de su torso. Todas babeaban por él.

-Ohayo, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y espero llevarme bien con todos- se presento con una enorme sonrisa y su mirada se centro en unos ojos violetas sorprendidos, sus miradas se conectaron y sus corazones latían sincronizados. Tal vez… si tendrían otra oportunidad.

**Fin…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¡Hi Bella!**

**Bueno aquí te traigo mi regalito que aunque lo hice medio dormida y presión, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que te la estés pasando muy bien y que cumplas muchos años más. Felicidades y espero que te guste.**


End file.
